The present invention relates to a magnetic tape transport apparatus and more particularly, to a magnetic tape transport apparatus of the type equipped with an impedance roller adapted to absorb oscillation, vibration and other undesired irregular movement of a magnetic tape and disposed at a position along a magnetic tape transportation path.
Within the magnetic tape transportation path in a video tape recorder (VTR), some oscillation and vibration suppression means are disposed in order to absorb oscillations and vibrations of the tape produced by a magnetic head drum driving motor and a motor driving other moving components of the recorder mechanism and by the frictional forces resulting from the contact of the magnetic tape being transported via guide poles and the like. In conventional VTRs, an impedance roller has been used as means for suppressing such oscillations and vibrations to prevent them from being transmitted to be picked up by the magnetic heads, whereby jitter in a recorded video signal can be reduced.
In conventional VTRs, the impedance roller is interposed between a tension pole for exerting tension to a magnetic tape unrolled from the hub of a supply reel in a magnetic cassette and a full-width erasing head disposed further along the tape path from the tension pole. However, both the tension pole and the erasing head are placed remote from a head drum by a relatively long distance. Therefore, even when oscillation and vibration are absorbed in the vicinity of the impedance roller, there is the possibility that new oscillation and vibration develop where the magnetic tape is transported between the impedance roller and the drum.
The present invention was made to substantially solve the above and other problems encountered in the conventional magnetic tape transport apparatuses and has as its object the provision of a magnetic tape transport apparatus which can effectively prevent the pickup by the magnetic heads of various oscillations and vibrations exerted to the magnetic tape being transported, thereby substantially eliminating jitter or the like.